Because I Love You
by SassyDetective
Summary: A story about love, brotherhood, loss, sacrifice, and forgiveness. / A young Stan and Ford story
1. Late Project

_This is the story of two boys and two girls,about how they loved, fought, and eventually learned to forgive and how they all ended up help heal each other's deepest sorrows._

 _The story starts in 1963, the boys, Stanley and Stanford were still young and full of life. They were 12 years old and were inseparable. They even had all of the same classes together…_

A 12 year old Stanley Pines was walking down the school hall with his twin Stanford. They were off to their last class of the day. Stanley just wanted it to be over already, school was boring,

what he wanted to do was go work on the stanowar , he and his brothers boat, that was always a good time, way better than school. Stan looked up at his brother Ford and saw him

smiling contently. Of course he would be smiling Stan thought we have science next. Stan didn't have anything against science he just wasn't very good at it. Ford on the other hand

excelled in that subject and enjoyed learning about it too. When they finally got to their classroom they took their seats next to each other and when everyone was situated the teacher

started to drone on and on about some science thing that Stan didn't care much about. For most of the class Stan daydreamed about sailing on the sea when the stanowar was finished

while Ford took notes for both of them. After about half an hour class was over and they were free to go. " Come on Ford lets go to the beach!" Stan said as he jumped out of his seat while

trying to drag Ford along. "Ok ok just give me a second to collect all of my books!" Ford said while laughing. They were about to leave the classroom when they were blocked by a girl with

long straight blond hair. Mary O'Malley, Stan thought, I was hoping to avoid her before we got out of here. Mary looked a Stan. " You weren't trying to leave without talking to me first were

you? Because you know we have to work on our history project today." Mary said with an accusing look in her eyes. " I would never try to avoid you, I just thought that I would go to the

beach with my brother and unwind a little before we started working" Mary looked unconvinced " Sure , just like you did last week! Stan it's been a whole week since we got this

assignment and we haven't gotten any work done, we only have one more week left to do this, so i'm not leaving until you agree to get some work done on it now!" Stan knew that Mary

wouldn't move, she was so stubborn sometimes. He once saw her try to fly a kite in the rain because she was determined to prove to her older brother that it was possible. Stan looked at

Ford but he just shrugged. Stan sighed, he knew he had to get some work done on this project sometime but he really wanted to go to the beach and at least see the stanowar, the past

couple of days had been stormy so he and Ford were unable to go out and work on it. Then an idea came to him. "Hey Mary why don't you bring your school stuff to the beach with me and

Ford, we can work on our project there, it'll be nice, working outside in the sun after all of that rain." Stan said with his best smile hoping to convince her. "Well i guess that could work".

Mary said looking uncertain. "Great we'll meet you there!" Stan said while dragging his brother out of the room and leaving Mary behind wondering what had just happened.

 _The boys had a dream of building a boat and sailing on the ocean together to find treasure…._

As Mary walked to the beach she wondered if she had made the right decision in agreeing to go. She knew that Stan and Ford were always at the beach working on something together and

that was one of the reasons that Stan and Mary were behind on their project, because Stan would always choose going to the beach with Ford over working on the project with her. She

didn't actually know what they were always working on because she never went to the beach. She went once, years ago, with her older brother Patrick, but after their Mother found out

where they had been she told them that they weren't allowed to go back there because she considered it a dirty and an unsuitable place for good catholic children to play. While it's true

that there was some garbage and actual broken glass on the beach Mary didn't think it was that bad, But Mary wasn't one to argue with her mother so from that day on she played at the

park instead. Now while walking to the beach she felt a little bit guilty because she hadn't actually told her mom that she was going to the beach, she just said that she was going to go

work on her project with Stanley. But she was desperate, she and Stan needed to get this project done. They only had one week left to work on it and they had absolutely nothing done. So

if it meant going to the beach for Stan to work on it then so be it. She just hoped that Stan would actually work this time.

* * *

 **Hey person who read this much! I would just like to thank you for reading my story, it really means alot to me! Tell me what you thought of it so far because feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated! Also I just wanted to mention one more thing, even though I am adding two ocs in this story I intend to really develop their characters and not make them mary-sues. Again thanks for reading! Have a great day! :)**


	2. Working at the Beach

_The boys worked on the stanowar everyday that they could and enjoyed spending quality time with one another doing something that they both liked….._

When Ford and his brother arrived at the beach the first thing they did was check on the stanowar. After assessing that it was in the same condition they that had left it in the last time they worked on it, Ford sat

down in the sand and started tinkering with a part of the boat that he last worked on. He expected Stan to sit down next to him and start working on the boat too, but instead of sitting down Stan just stood in

front of the boat looking back and forth over the beach while using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. " Hey aren't you going to work on the boat?" Ford asked " You were so eager to come to the beach while

we were at school." Stan turned and looked back at Ford, " Yeah but while we were walking here I decided that I really should get some work done on that history project, Mary agreed to come here to work on it

and it wouldn't be fair of me to drag her grade down because I was being lazy, plus Mary would kill me if she came all the way here and we didn't get any work done" Stan said. Ford smiled, " I'm proud of you

Stanley, you are actually making a very responsible decision." Ford really was proud of his brother whom he so often found making reckless and irresponsible decisions, it was nice to see him make a responsible one

for once. Stans only response was a grunt but Ford caught a slight smile before Stan turned back around to look out on the beach. After a few more minutes of tinkering Ford heard Stan call out "Hey look there's

mary!" Ford put down what he was working on and stood up next to Stan. Following the direction of Stan's finger he caught sight of Mary. She was holding a large pile of books and was slowly trudging her way

through the sand over to them. "Maybe we should help her." Ford suggested. "yeah , she looks like a fish out of water here!" Stan chuckled. They ran up to Mary and offered to help her carry her book. "Thanks,"

Mary said "I thought I was going to drop everything!" When they got over to the boat they set the books down inside of it so they wouldn't get ruined by the sand. "So," Mary said looking at the boat, "this is what

you guys are always working on out here." Stan smiled proudly, "Yeah, when we found it, it was all broken down so we decided to fix it up all by ourselves!". Mary looked at the boat again and smiled "That's

impressive" she said. Stan beamed all the more after she said that. After a few moments of awkward silence Ford cleared his throat. "Well i'll leave you too to work on your project, if you need me i'll be sitting over

there tinkering" Ford said as he pointed to a big rock not that far away from the boat. As Ford walked away he heard Mary start discussing with Stan about their history project, something about Alexander Hamilton

and Aaron Burr. When he got to the big rock and sat down he looked over at Stan who seemed to actually be interested in the conversation he was having with Mary. Maybe working outside on the beach by the

stanowar was good for Stan. I'll have to try that next time we have to study for a test Ford thought. Also ford noted,after Mary expressed interest in the stanowar, Stan seemed a little more excited to work with

her than before.

 **Hi, thanks for everyone who read this chapter! Sorry it wasn't much today but I have a lot of collage stuff going on right now but it will be summer soon so I will have more time to work on it then! Also i'm sorry that the format of this story is a bit weird, i'm new to fan-fiction and still trying to figure everything anyone has any tips on how to work on this site I would love to hear them! Have an awesome day!**


End file.
